


Ice

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, for the nogi nightclub, the babes, voiles go ice skating!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes Void ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

"You're lucky I'm even coming with you. You've been so rude to me this weekend." Stiles huffed, shoving his foot into the ice skating boot, trying to balance on the other shoe. Funnily enough, walking on blades is difficult. Void scowled, already in his boots. "You've been moping around doing all your econ homework." He growled, trying to storm off but failing miserably. He toppled over, an even more evil look on his face. "Void, do you even know how to skate?" Stiles queried, guiding him over to the ice-rink. He got a look of disbelief in return. "Are you kidding me? I'm a thousand years old, I can-" he was cut off as his foot, that was now on the ice, slid from underneath him. A loud crack sounded as he hit his knee on the hard ice. He looked like an angry puppy, and Stiles laughed, zooming past him.

 Void tried his best to stand up, but couldn't, so resorted to crawling over to the wall to pull himself up. Clinging on for dear life, he groaned in frustration. Stiles was zipping around like some expert, laughing to himself. That just made Void more mad, so he pushed himself off the wall with all the force he could. Which was too much force, considering he was a supernatural creature and everything. He skidded across the ice in a flash and smashed into the opposite wall, slumping to the cold floor. Stiles was doubled over, hands on his stomach laughing. Void whined and kicked his legs like a toddler. The people around him gave curious looks but chose to ignore him, probably becuase he looked like a dangerous drug addict with his red eyes and pale skin. Stiles slowly skated over to him, coming to a stop as he gave Void a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you're such a shambles. It's not my fault you're reflexes are terrible. It appears _I'm_  batman, and you're robin." He cackled, clapping his hands in delight. Void huffed and kicked out his leg, knocking Stiles to the ground.

"Shut up. Do you know how many I've killed? I'm dangerous. I am the dark of the night, the monster under the bed, the-"

"shape of the shadow. Got it. In fact, I got it the first billion times you've told me that, you big baby." Stiles finished with a grin, gradually getting to his feet again. Void sat there looking like a kid who'd had his candy taken off of him, arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face. Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves, throwing them to him. "You look kinda cold!" He yelled, skating away in a pattern.

"I don't get cold!" Void screamed at him.

"Oh, really? Cause your skin is the same colour as the fucking ice!" Stiles laughed. Void moaned and crawled his way to the safety of the wooden floor. Wanker.

**Author's Note:**

> love you nogi nightclub x x x


End file.
